There are a variety of ramp designs for skateboard, inline skates and bicycle enthusiasts for performing simple aerial jumps or complex aerial acrobatics or other forms of ramp challenges. Such activities are generally performed on straight inclined ramp surfaces or arcuate surfaces some of which may extend as much as a half pipe. In addition there are collapsible and/or modular ramp assemblies some of which are used for the transport of wheeled vehicles such as wheelchairs, carts and the like.
Even with prior modular or collapsible ramp assemblies such structures provide only limited, selective versatility of the final desired configuration and hence use.
In the present invention a system for modular ramp assemblies is provided comprising a plurality of similar ramp modules of at least two different structures which can be selectively assembled together vertically and horizontally to define ramp assemblies having a variety of desired overall configurations. Here one of the modules is an inclined ramp module having an inclined upper support, or riding surface and another module a straight module having a straight, flat upper support or riding surface. These surfaces are adapted to be readily operatively joined together to form configurations with desired contours.
With the versatile system of the present invention the modules can be selectively assembled to provide ramp assemblies of multiple lengths, multiple widths and multiple ramp elevations along with a large variety of overall contours. In addition the modules are provided with unique interfitting structures whereby the modules can be readily manually assembled and disassembled without the need for special tools. In addition each module is of a relatively lightweight structure to facilitate handling.